Talk:Seddie/@comment-24856071-20140225215918/@comment-4196911-20140302043533
"That being said, I do think that the arc may have been fanservice."--- Well, you could argue that any ship that actually happens is fanservice. Was iSYL fanservice? It was only one episode and Carly kissed Freddie a lot, then everything went back to "normal" like nothing happened. Depends on how you define "fanservice." ---"In the end, however, he showed his true preference (which was arguably no preference) because he didn't have them get back together. If the Seddie storyline was truly important to him, he would've made sure that it got wrapped up with a proper resolution. "--- Now I'm going to show MY cynical side. I always predicted Dan would make Seddie happen, I was virtually certain based on the episodes that were hinting at it. No hardcore Seddiers were truly surprised by iOMG. Especially the ones that saw iSpeedDate and knew immediately what it meant. iCarly ran for many more episodes than a lot of Dan's other shows, and I think after the arc was over he had nothing specifically planned but wanted to hint both ships so people wouldn't stop watching. So we have Sam worried about Freddie possibly taking another look at Carly in iOAR. But what comes of it? Nothing. No follow up. Carly continues with boyfriend-of-the-week and shows no interest in Freddie, just like always. A lot of plots had guest stars and gimmicks near the end, which tells me that Dan was generally running out of ideas, and the show was reaching its natural end. Which brings us to..... -----"But now I'm super curious as to what Arch thought of iGoodbye as a whole. I was really looking forward to hearing from him when it first aired. ;_; "--- I (and everyone else) typed a ton about this over on the Seddie forum at the time, and I just didn't want to retype it all over here, so i didn't. ;( Anyway, I think what Dan did was a direct result of having Sam and Cat waiting in the wings, and he miscalculated. He basically did a cliffhanger for both ships in a series finale, which was a colossal mistake. I think the last episode was a case of "throwing a bone" to both ships, with nothing coming of it. So what happens? Freddie feels out Sam on the phone about getting back together. No follow up. Carly kisses Freddie goodbye, but part of the reason her Dad talked her into going to Italy was so she could date cute Italian boys, and she agreed enthusiastically. So because everyone gets thrown a bone, the characters all act like they have amnesia from scene to scene. Freddie hints that he wants to get back together with Sam, then raises his fists (not in the script, mind you) when Carly kisses him. Carly wants to date Italian boys, then kisses Freddie in a more than just "friendly" way. But she's still leaving, there's no dialogue to give context, and Carly's still going to date Italian boys as far as we know. Nothing to indicate the contrary. Sam leaves the phone conversation with Freddie hanging, and abruptly leaves town apparently without talking to him. All of it ridiculous and schizophrenic. Seddiers were upset and confused, and a lot of Creddiers felt the same way, and I felt bad on their behalf. Dan thought he was making everbody happy with a little something, and he just pissed people off. The few high-profile Creddiers who were happy about it mostly wanted to use the situation to win "gotcha" internet arguments with Seddiers, instead of noticing that Dan just threw them a crumb that didn't lead to anything and the show just ends. Here's what Dan did: Sam and Cat is Jennette's show, so getting Freddie to guest star and revisit Seddie is relatively easy (as we just saw with Killer Tuna Jump). But Creddie has nowhere to go, because Miranda might never guest star with Nathan again (ever) on any show, and you certainly wouldn't see Creddie relationship stuff on Sam and Cat, even if they were in an episode together. So where could it go? An iCarly-in-college movie (or whatever) might never happen. So Dan figured that "goodbye kiss" was one thing he could give Creddiers at the end of tthe show, because they might never see it again. But he gives the Seddiers the phone call, knowing he can spin the Creddie "goodbye kiss" as nothing more than "goodbye" if he wants to, and revisit Seddie on S&C. Which is EXACTLY what he did. All of it calculated to bring viewers over to the new show. I would have appreciated iCarly getting a proper ending, no matter which ship was given prominence. What we got instead was an unsatisfying "keep watching" advertisement for his new show. Dan's being paid to be a storyteller. TELL us a story instead of having an ambiguous series finale where every viewer has to figure out something for themselves to limit their own confusion. I can make up my own fanfiction, Dan. Tell me YOUR story - don't make me guess as if the last episode of this very popular show is just an inkblot test where evryone just sees what they want to see, and characters don't act in a consistent manner. It's the end of a show that ran over 100 episodes. Don't make the last epsiode as if there's a new episode next week. There isn't. That's what irritated me the most. I understand getting people to watch - it's his job. But he went way overboard at the expense of the charaters and very many people just felt manipulated at the very end. Remember how we were supposed to find out why Freddie speaks random Spanish, and instead Dan teased it so Freddie was frustratingly interrupted just when he was about to tell us? And we never found out? That's a symptom of the entire problem with iGoodbye right there.. Dumb. Anyway, you can read the reaction in the iGoodbye thread on the Seddie forum to see everyone's thoughts more fully, when it happened. This post is long enough as is. ;)